


[Fanart] May We Together (Become Greater Than the Sum of Both of Us)

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Betazoid Dick Grayson, Command Track Dick Grayson, Diplomat Dick Grayson, Engineer Jason Todd, Fanart, M/M, Shippy Gen, TOS/AOS uniforms bc reasons, Vulcan Jason Todd, Xenolinguist Jason Todd, and also command gold has a nice ring to it, jason in red and death jokes, reasons being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: Starfleet Cadets Jason Todd and Dick Grayson celebrate a successful mission simulation.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] May We Together (Become Greater Than the Sum of Both of Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/gifts).



> Prompt from MFLuder:  
> "Star Trek!AU. Set in any Trek timeframe - just ship life or a mission. Feel free to involve any kind of classic trope like body switching, sex pollen, gender/sex swap, changed into other plant/alien/life form, someone held hostage for sacrifice, pon farr (Vulcan!Jason, a vulcan who has struggled more than anyone to control his emotions). Maybe Dick and Jay are trying to hide their relationship but the whole fic, everyone else knows and is either amused or annoyed at them? Just something fun, light-hearted, maybe funny; if you add sex in - I'm here for it."

**Author's Note:**

> *fistbumps but Vulcan hands are Telepathic Nerve Centers (TM)*
> 
> I'm sorry for the sketchy quality uwu


End file.
